bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tesra Lindocruz
Tesla (テスラ, Tesura) is an arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and Nnoitra Jiruga's only Fracción. Character outline Tesla is a slim, male arrancar with blond hair. He has an odd blue marking on his right cheek and wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Tesla also wears a different style jacket from most arrancar in that it resembles a lab coat. The remains of his hollow mask appear to be a thin upper jaw which forms a circlet around his forehead. Although he was a Numero, his power is quite considerable as he was able to block Chad's Diablo attack (although Chad was in a weak condition at the time) with his sword, and was able to seriously injure Ichigo while in a weakened bankai state. Tesla seems to idolize Nnoitra to a degree, his eyepatch (though not identical) is worn over his right eye in honor of Nnoitra. This is also shown when he stands by his act of shielding Nnoitra against Chad's last assault, despite criticism from Nnoitra himself. History Back when Nnoitra was the 8th Espada, Tesla would watch him and the then 3rd Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank (Nel Tu), battle each other, which always ended with Nel easily winning. Tesla questions Nnoitra why he only picks on Nel and not on other Espada.Bleach manga Chapter 294 Tesla did not partake in the sneak attack on Nel performed by Nnoitra and Szayel Aporro Granz that would lead to her banishment from Las Noches. Synopsis Tesla makes his first appearence shortly after his master Nnoitra easily disposes of the Ryoka Chad. He asks his master why he has spared him instead of finishing him off to which Nnoitra simply replies he has no interest in finishing off weaklings.Bleach manga Chapter 263 As the two begin to depart, Chad rises, gravely wounded and attempts one last attack on Nnoitra. He is halted however by Tesla who stops his attack with his sword. The reason for doing which was that he reasoned the enemies last attack would be his strongest. Nnoitra scolds Tesla for interrupting, stating that no soul in the universe could harm him. After the conclusion of the fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Nnoitra disposes of Grimmjow and takes over the fight. Nnoitra then instructs Tesla to restrain Orihime Inoue while he fights Ichigo. After getting bored with fighting Ichigo he commands Tesla to finish him off and even forces Orihime to watch him die. Tesla complies, releases his zanpakutō, and mercilessly beats the weakened Ichigo until he is stopped at the last second by Kenpachi Zaraki and badly wounds him in the process. After Nnoitra is killed by Kenpachi, he is seen on the ground in his unreleased state and drops a single tear for his fallen master.Bleach manga Chapter 313 Zanpakutō Tesla's zanpakutō is . He releases it with the phrase . When sealed, it takes the form of a rapier with a chakram embedded in the blade just above the hilt. Tesla can make the ring solid if he wishes, as seen when he blocks an attack from Chad using the solid ring then converts it back to a hollow one after Chad has fallen. The guard seems to be made of a kind of scaled ribbing. When released, Tesla becomes a large, warthog-like creature. His mask grows to cover his entire face, and also produces a pair of tusks. His hair also grows into a mane. In his released form, Tesla's mask has a large scar covering his right eye, where he has an eyepatch on his unreleased form. In his released form, Tesla uses brute force to defeat his opponents. References Category:Characters Category:Arrancar